Practice
|-| WARNING = RAINBOW Please do not use or edit this O.C/the content/the coding or other information provided within this page without the owner's permission! Rainbow belongs to Curiosity's Gay Mascot! |-| Character = Text Text Text Text A P P E A R A N C E Text Text Text P E R S O N A L I T Y Rainbow is normally a cheerful gal with a lot of spunk and attitude. She loves rushing into things without a plan which might explain why she has failing grades in every class. However, she is determined to graduate from the academy with her fellow clawmates. She’s carefree and never shy, always speaks what’s on her mind. This often gets her in trouble with the other students at the academy. To be honest she really doesn’t seem to care what others think of her. She just pretends not to notice with a simple line “Styx and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me,”. It makes her feel better about herself. She’s terrible at keeping secrets so oftentimes other’s are trying to use her to spread gossip. There are times when others are able to use this against her. However, she tries her best to be as careful as possible. The only secrets she is able to keep are her own and Jasper’s. He means the world to her and if she were to lose him she would surely die. He’s been there since day one for her. If she were to hurt him in anyway she knows she wouldn’t be able to take it. Text Text SKILLS & ABILITIES Text Camouflage Rainbow can alter the color of her scales to mimic objects (such as tree frogs or pearls), her surroundings, other dragons, or simply to suit her preference. She may also change if she feels a particularly strong emotion, such as pale green or white for fear or pain, purple for guilt, yellow for amusement, pink for happiness, emerald for displeasure, red and black for anger, blue-grey for sadness, and blue for calm. Sunlight “recharges her scales, making her better at camouflage, as well as giving her energy and making her happier and supposedly smarter. Prehensile Tail Rainbow has a prehensile tail much like a chameleon to grip onto trees. She swings from tree to tree, called “tree gliding” to move about over long distances, as vines and branches make for normal flying difficult. However, it is a useless tool for her here in the desert as there are few trees. As a dragonet she took tree gliding lessons (as well as other things, such as venom training and fruit gathering). Venom Rainbow possessed deadly venom, the effects closely related to hydrofluoric acid (eating away at flesh), which is shot from her two longest fangs, like a spitting cobra. The venom destroys most things it meets on contact. It melts away dragon scales easily, and unless nullified with flame (or venom of a relative to counteract the venom), the venom will kill it’s victim with alarming speed if some lands in the eyes or bloodstream (possibly open wounds too). However, landing on normal scales you may survive but be in extreme pain. Furthermore, her venom only affects living things such as leaves, flowers, and animals and cannot affect inorganic objects such as rocks or metal. Sometimes, though if even only a small amount of her venom comes in contact with another dragon, it can brutally scar their scales and leave them disfigured instead of killing them completely. Her venom is very painful when contacted, much like acid. In the future as her heritage is still somewhat fuzzy, before mating she and her chosen breeding partner will spray their venom on leaves or other plant matter to see if they're related. If so her venom will neutralize her relative's venom, whereas if not her venom will cause the target to dissolves faster. {Included: as she must go through the breeding program since her future forever mate is female}. As all RainWings venom is black so is Rainbow's and when it hits hard ground, it will after sometime, dry into hard glossy droplets, similar to obsidian.While spitting her venom, she unhinges her mouth, much like a snake. According to her NightWing friends Moonlight and Starlight as she ages she will be able to shoot farther. However, she thinks that it only involves practice. Her venom, in theory, could be somewhat consistent with hydrofluoric acid, as it's highly corrosive to organic matter, though possibly a modified form of it, since the actual acid is clear and transparent like water, and bleaches skin/body parts white on most applications to subjects. Text Text |-| History = Text Text H I S T O R Y Text |-| Relationships = Text Text R E L A T I O N S H I P S Text HILDA Well, Hilda... she's Rainbow's mother. Although, she isn’t particularly fond of her mother she does try to spend a little time here and there with her. BLACKOUT She hates her stepfather even more than she hates sushi. JASPER He is Rainbow's best-friend and possibly only friend. FERRARI He's another friend of hers or at least that's what she seems to think. Text Text